1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting device for mounting an article and has particular reference to a mounting device for removably mounting a small article such as a battery, capacitor or the like onto a supporting wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to removably mount such items as batteries and the like, as are found in portable radios, pocket calculators, tape recorders and the like against displacement due to vibration or jarring forces and yet permit ready replacement. This has generally been accomplished heretofore by the use of resilient clips which are secured by screws, etc., to a supporting plate or other wall structure. Although such devices are generally satisfactory they do not positively hold the battery, etc., from removal and also require the use of additional fasteners such as screws to attach the same to the wall structure. This not only increases the cost of manufacture but also increases the time required for assembly, particularly if a relatively large number of such items are used.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,281 to Frank illustrates an improved clip of the above type which may be merely snapped into place, thereby reducing assembly time and eliminating fasteners. However, such clip merely frictionally holds the article in place. Also, it is difficult to remove the clip from its wall support once it is attached thereto.